Epidermiques
by Nandra-chan
Summary: Deuxième OS - Aurore – Spoilers à partir du chap. 125 du manga. POV Fye, je n’en dis pas plus …
1. Chapter 1 : Epidermique

**Titre** : Epidermique.

**Auteur **: Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de cette fic appartiennent à CLAMP

Note : Allez, je me lance, c'est ma première. Pour me taper dessus, on clique sur reviews !!

* * *

La princesse s'approche de moi et me demande si je ne veux pas retirer mon manteau. Je me tourne dans sa direction et je plisse les yeux pour mieux la voir. Elle a le soleil dans le dos et je ne distingue que sa silhouette qui me domine un peu. C'est amusant, elle debout et moi assis, nos têtes sont presque à la même hauteur. Elle se penche vers moi, les poings sur les hanches, un air soupçonneux sur son adorable petit visage. 

Eh oui, c'est vrai qu'elle est mignonne avec ses grands yeux verts, et ses drôles de mèches de cheveux qui dépassent de sa frange. Je ronchonne, je lui dis que ça va. Mes grognements ne l'impressionnent plus depuis longtemps. Je crois que j'ai perdu mon aura de guerrier ténébreux aux yeux de cette gamine.

Elle insiste : il fait chaud et je vais attraper une insolation à rester comme ça. Je répète que ça va. Elle finit par céder, mais je sens bien qu'elle n'est pas convaincue. Toujours à s'inquiéter. Il y a des choses qui ne changeront jamais. Enfin, elle a raison sur un point : il fait vraiment très chaud. Heureusement qu'on a trouvé cet endroit. Il a quelque chose de paradisiaque avec cette canicule. C'est le gamin qui l'a découvert.

Qui aurait cru qu'il y avait de tels lieux au milieu du désert ? Au début, on a juste vu un amoncellement de roches rouges, et on espérait juste avoir un peu d'ombre, mais en s'approchant, on a eu la surprise de découvrir une sorte de gouffre circulaire, et au fond de ce cirque, un lac, et une cascade. L'eau surgit d'un trou dans la paroi pour se jeter dans une grande vasque de pierre. Et elle est glacée.

Les enfants étaient si contents qu'ils ont bien failli avoir un accident en descendant trop vite le long du petit chemin escarpé. L'ahuri et moi, on les a suivis plus posément. Je me suis dit qu'il était étrangement calme aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'il ne supporte pas la température. Ce serait normal, c'est un enfant du froid.

Depuis quelques jours, il trouvait que le gamin n'avait pas vraiment le moral, aussi, dès qu'on est arrivés en bas, il s'est occupé d'y mettre bon ordre. Il n'est peut-être pas doué quand il s'agit d'exprimer ses sentiments, mais pour deviner ceux des autres et pour savoir comment les aider, c'est un vrai génie, il faut bien le reconnaître. Même moi, je me suis laissé surprendre plus d'une fois. C'est qu'il n'a pas ses yeux dans sa poche… ni sa langue.

Alors en voyant ce petit paradis, il a sauté sur l'occasion. Il a proposé de prendre un bain. Moi, je me suis posté sur un rocher pour les regarder tout en faisant le guet. C'est en plein soleil, mais j'aime bien le soleil. Et puis, sur mon perchoir, je suis à l'abri de ses extravagances. Enfin, je crois… Il ne pourra plus me surprendre, c'est sûr. Pas ici, pas aujourd'hui.

C'était plutôt drôle, comme scène. Le gosse est devenu tout rouge en voyant la princesse ôter sa robe pour se baigner en sous-vêtements, et carrément écrevisse quand il a fallu qu'il se déshabille à son tour. Il n'a pas osé quitter son pantalon, et il a fait comme le mage, il s'est contenté de retirer son haut et ses chaussures. Finalement, les garçons, c'est peut-être encore plus pudique que les filles.

Oui, je sais, j'ai rien à dire, moi qui me suis volontairement éloigné, sous prétexte de monter la garde, pour ne pas avoir à participer à ces ablutions ridicules. C'est moi qui suis un peu ridicule je crois.

Enfin, ce n'est pas que je n'aime pas jouer avec eux, mais je n'aime pas qu'ils sachent que j'aime ça. Je crois qu'ils ne sont plus dupes depuis longtemps. En revanche, j'aime bien regarder. Je suis heureux quand ils ont l'air heureux.

Ils ont vite trouvé une activité amusante. Ils ont nagé en s'éclaboussant avec des cris et des rires, et ensuite ils ont décrété que Blanche Neige ferait un bon ballon, et ils ont commencé à se faire des passes. La princesse est un peu maladroite, mais les deux autres sont suffisamment habiles pour ne pas lui faire sentir, ils lui envoient des tirs précis et pas trop puissants, et ça tombe pile au creux de ses toutes petites mains. J'ai passé un bon moment à les observer.

C'est bon, de temps en temps, d'oublier la quête, les plumes, les dangers et les complots, et de se consacrer à de petits plaisirs simples. Puis j'ai senti mes paupières s'alourdir, et j'ai dû à m'assoupir. Je ne me suis pas aperçu qu'ils sortaient de l'eau et qu'ils venaient s'asseoir pas loin de moi. C'est la gamine qui m'a fait revenir à la réalité en me parlant.

On a mangé, et on a décidé de passer le reste de la journée et la nuit là. Tout le monde est un peu fatigué, et c'est un bon endroit. Et puis, il n'y a personne ici, je crois qu'ils sont contents qu'on se retrouve un peu entre nous. C'est rare. Ça se savoure. Après une courte sieste, les deux petits sont retournés se baigner.

Le magicien s'est endormi juste à côté de moi. Il est allongé sur le ventre, la tête entre les bras, il respire profondément. Il est resté torse nu. Il a la peau vraiment claire. Il faudrait que je le fasse lever, que je lui dise de se mettre à l'ombre, qu'il va prendre un coup de soleil, mais je n'ai pas le cœur à le réveiller. Il a l'air bien, là.

Tiens, finalement, il n'est pas si maigre qu'il y paraît. En le voyant comme ça, je me rends compte qu'il est n'est même pas maigre du tout. Il est musclé, une musculature fine et longue, nerveuse, faite pour l'endurance et la rapidité. Ça me fait sourire. Il est tout le temps en train de tirer sa flemme, une vraie couleuvre, et il a l'air tout mou, mais il ne faut pas s'y fier. Depuis le temps, je devrais le savoir pourtant, que c'est un combattant. Même s'il n'aime pas ça.

Moi, j'aimerais bien faire lui lancer un défi. Juste une fois, pour jauger sa véritable force, l'obliger à sortir tout ce qu'il a. J'ai envie de savoir jusqu'où il peut aller. Peut-être que l'adversaire que je cherche, c'est lui. Peut-être que ce type énervant est plus fort que moi… Il l'a bien dit, un jour, qu'il était capable de me battre. C'était sans doute juste pour me provoquer, mais je n'en suis pas certain.

Ce que j'ai ressenti à ce moment là, c'est qu'il était sérieux, qu'il pensait vraiment pouvoir le faire, et pendant un tout petit instant, j'ai douté de moi. Je me suis dit qu'il avait raison. Alors je veux essayer.

Mais comment l'obliger à m'affronter sérieusement ? Il fera tout pour esquiver, je le connais. Pourtant, quand je me remémore les batailles où il a bien voulu participer au lieu de nous laisser, le gamin et moi, faire tout le boulot, que je me rappelle sa rapidité, son agilité, la puissance de ses coups, ça me donne vraiment, vraiment envie.

Et puis je suis sûr que ça me ferait du bien de lui taper dessus, avec tout ce qu'il me fait subir : ses moqueries incessantes, ses plaisanteries débiles, ses surnoms invraisemblables, mais surtout tout le reste. Il a un caractère impossible, toujours à tout garder pour lui comme ça, c'est plus qu'énervant. Si je pouvais le vaincre, peut-être qu'il comprendrait enfin qu'il peut me faire confiance, que je n'ai pas besoin d'être protégé et que je peux le protéger. S'il comprenait ça, alors peut-être qu'il arrêterait de faire des cauchemars et de se réveiller en sursaut, le souffle court, au beau milieu de la nuit.

Il doit penser que je ne m'en suis pas aperçu… il se croit toujours très malin. Il est très malin. Mais il n'est pas le seul.

Tiens, voilà les petits qui ont fini leur baignade et qui viennent nous rejoindre, tout dégoulinants. Le gosse me dit que ça fait du bien, je devrais vraiment faire comme eux. Mais moi, les bains…

Une goutte tombe de sa chevelure, accroche l'éclat du soleil, et capture mon regard. Elle se pose sur l'épaule du magicien. Un instant, je crois qu'elle va rester là, nichée dans un petit creux. Elle tremblote, hésite, puis glisse doucement, laissant un fin sillon humide sur sa peau blanche. Une peau lisse, douce sûrement. Un frémissement, infime, et la perle d'eau espiègle scintille. Elle poursuit son chemin avec une lenteur calculée, louvoie autour de son omoplate et s'amuse sur ses côtes. Il frissonne légèrement. Est-ce qu'il va se réveiller ? Je guette sa réaction, mais il ne bouge pas.

Elle ralentit un peu en passant une bosse, un muscle qui fait une petite boule. Il doit avoir une contracture à cet endroit, une tension. Je note qu'il a de très fines cicatrices un peu partout sur le dos. Elles sont presque invisibles avec son teint clair, et je ne les avais encore jamais remarquées. Ce sont des blessures anciennes, adoucies, estompées par le temps. A mon avis, elles remontent à l'enfance. Elles se sont étirées pendant sa croissance. Je voudrais bien avoir une petite conversation avec le salaud qui lui a fait ça.

Le soleil s'accroche sur la perle irisée, la fait briller comme un diamant. Cet éclat me rappelle à elle, elle ne veut pas que je l'oublie tandis qu'elle se coule dans la gouttière de sa colonne vertébrale pour une descente vertigineuse en direction de ses reins. Elle s'abandonne à la gravité et glisse jusqu'à la zone lombaire. Il a la peau plus fine à cet endroit, et plus sensible aussi. Il se contracte légèrement sous cette caresse fluide, qui ne fait pourtant que l'effleurer en poursuivant sa route vers son pantalon qui bâille un peu. La courbe est plus prononcée ici et la course plus rapide vers son bassin. Elle va le faire. Si elle continue, elle va…

Je retiens mon souffle. Je veux qu'elle s'arrête, je ne veux pas qu'elle s'arrête, je ne sais plus ce que je veux et elle se moque de moi, elle poursuit son chemin, silencieuse et déterminée, imperturbable et fascinante. Elle entre dans l'ombre de sa ceinture, là où le lit où elle s'amuse se fait visiblement plus profond et se perd sous son vêtement. Ici, son cours remonte un peu et elle ralentit, mais elle a pris de l'élan, elle ne renoncera pas. Elle progresse inexorablement, avec une lenteur exaspérante. Je crois qu'elle me nargue. Elle veut retarder l'instant d'entrer dans sa cachette, prolonger le jeu, peut-être qu'elle aime se promener sur cette plaine brûlante.

Le soleil joue une dernière fois avec elle pour la faire scintiller, et j'ai l'impression qu'elle me fait un clin d'œil avant de se faufiler dans un endroit où je ne peux plus la voir. Je ne peux qu'imaginer. Non ! Je ne vais rien imaginer du tout.

Il se réveille. Est-ce que c'est ça qui l'a tiré du sommeil ? Une minuscule goutte d'eau sur sa peau ? Presque rien... presque. Il s'assied, il me sourit. Il a les yeux encore embrumés par la sieste qu'il vient de faire, et une expression enfantine sur le visage. Nos regards se croisent et je lis de l'étonnement dans le sien. Je dois faire une drôle de tête, parce qu'il penche légèrement la sienne, il est intrigué.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ?

L'air revient dans mes poumons et je me rends compte que j'ai retenu mon souffle trop longtemps. J'ouvre la bouche pour répondre, mais j'ai du mal à parler. Je parviens à articuler un « ça va » rauque et peu convainquant. Je me lève. Je sens ses prunelles fixées dans mon dos. Je descends du rocher et je me dirige vers le lac. J'ai besoin de quelque chose de très froid. Tout de suite. Il m'a surpris, finalement.


	2. Chapter 2 : Aurore

**Titre : Aurore**

**Auteur** : Nandra-chan

**Disclaimer** : Tout est à Clamp.

* * *

**Note** : POV Fye. Un matin... Pas de résumé possible. Ce texte est dédié à Soren, dont c'est aujourd'hui l'anniversaire. Bon anniversaire, donc, Soso, j'espère que tu apprécieras ce petit cadeau !

**La review des reviews (pour Les dessous de l'affaire)**

**Kuroxfyechan** : oui, pour une fois que ce n'est pas angst. C'était juste un petit pétage de plombs après une dure journée ^^.

**Irissia** : Merci, et oui ça me rassure de voir qu'il n'y a pas que moi que ça amuse ! Je suis très soulagée, même !

**Arona** : Contente que ça t'ait amusée, et merci pour tes vœux :)

**Soren** : lol, j'avais envie de commencer l'année en rigolant un peu, ça a bien égayé ma soirée au boulot. Gros kisu.

**x-nekow** : Contente que tu aies aimé.

**Alicia** : héhé, les joutes verbales entre Kuro et Fye, ça m'amuse toujours beaucoup. Pour mon AU policier, il va arriver, un peu de patience encore :)

**Evangelysta** : Merci pour le compliment. Et c'est vrai que j'essaie de varier un peu les genres à chaque fois mais bon, la plupart du temps, ça finit angst. j'y peux rien c'est dans ma nature sadique je crois. Enfin cette fois on y a échappé.

**Dracosplendens** : Merci pour tes souhaits, je vais essayer de m'y tenir et la suite est déjà en préparation.

**Vanina Chan **: Merci pour toutes tes reviews ! ça m'a fait très plaisir et j'espère que tu aimeras ce nouvel OS.

Pour flatter mon ego ou me saper le moral, c'est en bas, au centre, en vert.

* * *

**Aurore**

Je m'éveille.

Il est encore très tôt, le jour se lève à peine. Dehors, les oiseaux donnent un concert pour saluer l'aube. Leurs chants emplissent un silence qui, sans eux, aurait été complet. J'aime ces instants paisibles, la vie est comme suspendue, le temps s'égrène tout en douceur, au rythme des trilles des merles. L'esprit encore embrumé, on ne réfléchit pas vraiment et on est vulnérable. Les émotions prennent le dessus, c'est le moment des ascensions ahurissantes vers les cimes de l'espoir, ou des plongées étourdissantes dans les abîmes du désespoir. Rien ne vient parasiter nos pensées, qui vont directement à l'essentiel. Mon essentiel, c'est toi.

Tu dors encore.

La faible lumière dessine en gris les contours de ton corps. La couverture se soulève et s'abaisse lentement, au rythme de ta respiration tranquille, ample. Ton sommeil est profond. C'est rare de te voir comme ça, toi qui es sans cesse aux aguets, toi dont les yeux s'ouvrent généralement au moindre bruit. C'est rare oui. Et je sais que je devrais te laisser en profiter mais…

J'ai envie de peau. De ta peau contre ma peau.

Je tends la main vers toi. J'effleure ton épaule. Tu réagis aussitôt. Je souris. Finalement, même quand tu te reposes, tu restes un guerrier, toujours sur le qui-vive. Tes prunelles me sondent longuement, de leur regard pénétrant. Tu me devines. Tu me comprends si bien… Tu m'attires dans tes bras, tout contre toi, dans ta chaleur. Je frémis et je souris. Tu es bien réveillé, maintenant. Mon corps entier lance un appel affamé.

J'ai envie de sang. Faim de toi.

Mes lèvres courent sur ton cou. J'aime ton odeur. Tu sens le soleil. Et j'aime cette énergie qui couve en toi. Je veux la sentir vibrer, plus fort. Je te mords doucement, à peine, pour de faux. Tu grognes. Tu en veux plus, beaucoup plus. Et tu n'as pas envie d'attendre. Tu n'es pas patient. Moi si. Et c'est si bon de prendre son temps ! Je poursuis mon jeu le long de ta gorge. Lentement. Je remonte vers le lobe de ton oreille. Je peux deviner les battements de ton cœur, plus rapides maintenant. Tu retiens ton souffle. Encore un peu. Supporte-la encore un peu, cette douce torture. Tu m'appartiens, corps et âme, et je veux en profiter.

J'ai envie de jouer. D'être cruel… à peine.

Tes doigts glissent dans mes cheveux, les tirent légèrement. Mes détours exaspèrent tes sens. Tu veux prendre le contrôle, m'imposer ta volonté. Décider. Mais c'est non. Plus tard, je te laisserai faire mais pour l'instant, tu es ma Proie. Soumets-toi. Tu résistes ? Tu souris, tu savoures ce jeu de domination, tu aimes que je te défie. Tu veux un combat, avec un oreiller pour champ de bataille.

Tu cèderas. Oh, tu peux me renverser sur le matelas, m'écraser sous ton poids... ça ne marchera pas. Ressens-le, tu brûles intérieurement, tu es à ma merci. Tu me cherches, tu me veux, tu m'attends, mais tu ne peux pas me forcer.

J'ai envie de toi. Tu es à moi.

Moi seul choisirai le moment où mes crocs s'enfonceront dans ta chair, où nos essences vitales se mêleront, pour que nous ne formions plus qu'un. Est-il venu, cet instant ? Non, pas encore. Je le veux tellement que c'en est douloureux ! Toi en moi, moi en toi, ce qui nous unit aucun être normal ne pourrait le comprendre. Mais nous ne sommes pas comme les autres. Nous sommes des monstres, des parias. Nos désirs sont féroces, absolus, nous n'obéissons pas aux règles des hommes. Nous les enfreignons toutes, car nous sommes libres. Tu l'as voulu ainsi, nous liant l'un à l'autre. Tu es si fort ! Même le Destin n'a pas de prise sur toi. Et tu m'as entraîné dans ton sillage, tu as bouleversé ma vie, jeté mon futur sur le bûcher et fait naître un nouvel avenir dans ses cendres. J'ai souffert pour l'accepter, je souffre encore, chaque fois que mes lèvres se posent sur ta peau.

Voici ma vengeance. Mes mains remontent le long de ton dos, mes ongles te griffent doucement. Tu frissonnes. Ton souffle, dans le creux de mon oreille, murmure mon nom, comme une supplique. Tu es vaincu.

J'ai envie de mourir. Tue-moi.

Ta vie coule en moi, et tu souris encore. La défaite t'est douce, quel horrible paradoxe. Tu m'as voulu, mais je détruis ce qu'il y a de plus beau en toi. Entre mes bras, tu renonces, tu t'abandonnes, tu te perds. Et je me repais de cette abominable victoire. J'exulte et je nous hais. Je guide tes doigts vers mon cou et je sens qu'ils se crispent. C'est ça, tu sais ce que je veux. Fais-moi mal, punis-moi. Ma vie est un péché, et tu te consumes en enfer avec moi.

Je n'ai plus envie de rien.

Un sanglot se coince dans ma gorge. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Ni sur toi, tu ne le supporterais pas, ni sur moi, je n'en vaux pas la peine. Ton regard me transperce, tu lis dans ma prunelle tout ce que je veux te cacher. Comme toujours. Tes sourcils se froncent légèrement. Tu as l'air un peu fâché, mais tu me comprends. Tu sais que c'est toi le responsable de cette situation. Et tu ne le regrettes pas. Tu assumes. Oui, tu es fort, et cette force, tu veux me la transmettre. Tes lèvres cherchent les miennes. Ton premier baiser est toujours très doux. Tu es si cruel ! Comment peux-tu me faire ça ? Je me déteste pour ce que je t'ai fait. Et je te déteste aussi, Kurogane. Tu n'as pas le droit de m'aimer à ce point, c'est injuste, je ne te mérite pas !

Laisse-moi !

Je me dérobe. Tu insistes. Ton corps revendique, et le mien cherche à me trahir. Je ne veux pas. Lâche-moi. Tu te redresses un peu, tu me regardes. Et tu souris à nouveau. Tu embrasses mon front, et tu repars doucement à la conquête de mes lèvres. Tu sais que je ne te repousserai pas. Tu sais que j'en suis incapable, que je me sens vide, à bout de souffle. Et tu en abuses, tu es si mesquin, vraiment, Kuro-chan ! Et c'est à moi de sourire. Comment te résister ? Tes mains sont savantes, elles connaissent mes faiblesses. Mon corps se liquéfie sous tes doigts, ton sang brûle dans mes veines et réchauffe mon cœur. Je cède, c'était un combat perdu d'avance.

Serre-moi dans tes bras. Je t'aime.

Et je murmure ton nom. Kurogane. Ce nom que je ne prononce presque jamais. Kurogane. Mon amour. Ma vie. Ma Proie.


End file.
